Little Mermaid 3: skin, blubber and feathers
by fruitycat45
Summary: melody reunites with tip and dash after so long. These two heroes apparently have more than a friendship...but a love for the grand-daughter of king triton. Melody soon realizes why tip was so negative in the beginning and realizes what they both feel.
1. Chapter 1- wherever you are

**Notes: bold is tip and dash, italic is mel, and Regular is all 3 together**

Chapter 1

Wherever you are

-In the arctic-

Tip and Dash looked up into the night time sky. "Not a single star up there dash" tip said sighing sadly. "I'm not BLIND tip, I can see that" sad dash. About one year has gone by since they have met melody. Dash was always praying for the day they'd reunite, and so did tip. They missed their friend deeply.

They both suddenly got tears in their eyes, hoping that melody remembered them.

-In Melody's Room-

Mel couldn't sleep at all. She kept dreaming of tip and dash. She too, missed her friends. She got up and went to her balcony, seeing the same thing. _No stars out tonight _she thought as tears welled up in her green eyes.

"**Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out  
Come out  
Wherever you are**

We're alone here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find Us**"**

'' _I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart is about to break  
Come and find me__"_

"I need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost''

"**We've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
We can only dream of you  
Wherever you are****"**

"_But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I'll lose you_

Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I'll lose you

I use to believe in forever  
But forever is too good to be true_"_

""**We've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
We can only dream of you****"****  
**

"Wherever you are"

"_I use to believe in forever  
But forever is too good to be true"_

""We've/I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far"

"_I don't know what else to do__"_

"**Except to try to dream of you****''**

"And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are….Wherever you…are"


	2. Chapter 2- holding out for a hero

**Notes: I own Allie and Jordan**

Chapter 2

Holding out for a hero

"Mel hurry up!" called her best friend Allie. "I'm coming!" She called back, catching up with her. "Hon we need to get you out of the castle or else you're going to not be happy at all" said Allie dragging her along. "How can I even think? The Atlantica music festival is tomorrow and I keep thinking of my friends!" she said. "Mel relax! This will pick you right up" said Jordan dragging her into a karaoke club. "Jordan's right Mel, even me and her both know how good you can sing" said Allie.

Mel's name was called and she went up on stage.

"I will now sing a song…and its dedicated to two heroes I know very well"

The music started and the lights went round

Bobbing to the beat, melody sang along with the screen

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream  
of what I need...I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"

Everyone clapped to the beat and Mel gained more confidence. She continued.

"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet. I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood''

She finished with twirls and sang

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life…I need a hero!"

Everyone went crazy and applauded. Mel suddenly hoped that thinking of tip and dash would get her through her song at the concert tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3- think of me

Chapter 3

Think of me

-In Atlantica-

Melody paced back stage hoping and praying she could get through this. Sebastian saw her and felt bad for her. "Melody child, you will do fine. Just tink of your friends" he said placing a claw on her hand. "But Seb, I just…." "I know child. Just let your voice come out. They'd want ta hear you beautiful voice" he said cupping her chin.

-In the theatre-

Tip and Dash saw king triton who had invited him. "Sire, why have you invited us?" asked dash as he sat beside him in the box seat. "It's a surprise" said triton chuckling a bit. Tip joined dash and waited patiently.

The lights dimmed and melody came out on stage. Seb went into the pit and began the music. Nervously, Mel looked around hoping shed see a familiar face. She sang.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, if you ever have a moment, spare a thought for me"_

Tip and dash were in awe of this mermaid's voice. Dash suddenly looked closer, getting curious. Tip whispered, "She looks so familiar" "Yeah…almost looks like…Melody"

"_We never said, our love was ever green, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still, remember, stop and think of me"_

Mel was warming up, looking around, out of the corner of her eye she could see two familiar face in the box. she continued as memories came back to her

"_think of all the things we've shared and seen, please don't think about the way, things might have been *Shaky breath, looking towards box* Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Think of me, please stop and think of me, think of the things we'll one day do *tears up* there will never be a day when I wont think of you!"_

Tip and Dash finally saw the face of the mermaid

"**Could it be…Could it be melody?"**

It was. It was melody! Triton smiled as dash and tip got tears in their eyes.

"Long ago, it seemed so long ago, how young and innocent she was. She may not remember them, but they remember her"

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we *sees tip and dash in box, teary smile* but please promise me that sometimes, you will think….OF me!"_

__

A thunderous cheer and applause echoed throughout the theater and Sebastian smiled at melody as she swam off, knowing where she was going.


End file.
